


Not Alone Anymore

by wolfiefics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A bit of a Mary Sue, F/M, Gen, I suppose, Set before the prequels, but i don't think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: A Padawan who usually doesn't bother with her social life finds that primping for a party can be quite a boost to the self-esteem and can improve her relations with other Padawans...well one in particular.





	Not Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Written in that shadowy time between 2002-2004, possibly even before that. I rarely write in first person but did on this one. Orry is a name I've always liked and swore I would name a child if I ever had one. I haven't had one, so this character remains in honor of nebulous, non-child. LOL! A bit of a Mary Sue, as I recall, it was requested I write something Mary Sueish so this was my attempt. (shrug)

I'm not much of a joiner. I prefer quiet corners with my datapad or closeting myself into my room with my music. I've never had many close friends, as my master and I spend all of time away from the Temple. However, we've been here at the Temple for a month solid because my master's health isn't so great at the moment. When you're a...well, troll of advanced age, sometimes a break is needed even from being a Jedi.

"In tonight are you, Orry?"

I looked up from my data reader and smiled. "Yes, Master. I want to finish this chapter for my Politics of the Outer Rim class and then I have-"

"A party to go to." My master finished my sentence for me and I must admit that I was flabbergasted. He rarely interrupts and he never dictates my schedule for me.

"Master?"

He nodded, brushing imaginary lint off his robes. "Yes, party you will, please, Padawan. Friends you need, be a young person you will."

My mouth was hanging open and I blinked in what I'm sure was a stupid manner. "Uh, Master, really, I have homework. That and -"

"Argue with me you will not. Go and have fun you will!" My master rarely raises his voice but I know he really means business when he does.

I reluctantly rolled off my bed where I'd been comfy and dragged myself to my closet. "Yes, Master," I said in a long-suffering tone.

"Padawan." I looked up at his soft call. "Punishment this is not. Party is in East Meditation chamber. Reserved it has been for twenty-first birthday party of Padawan Kenobi."

My mouth went dry. _Padawan Kenobi_ had to be the best looking human in the Temple, bar none. I'd had a crush on him since we were seventeen and we'd gone up against each other in sparring practice. He'd wiped the floor with me, offered some pointers that actually improved my performance and walked away, probably forgetting my existence right after that. He was in my Forensic Science class and handsome as ever.

My master ignored my flabbergasted expression. "To the supply depot you will go, find suitable attire you will. Need clothing other than Jedi uniform you do. While normally disapprove of wearing frivolous fashions, sometimes such clothing good for self-esteem."

"Yes, Master," I replied automatically. I heard him chuckle to himself but ignored the sound. My mind was still centered on how Padawan Kenobi had looked this morning in class. His uniform was slightly rumpled as if he'd just rolled out of bed and his grey/green eyes had been mischievous as he and the teacher had bantered good-naturedly before class.

"Padawan!" I looked up, startled. "Go."

"Yes, Master." I went.

* * *

I never do anything halfway. Instead of running down the to the supply depot for a piddly change of clothing, I checked the balance in my Temple account and took out a hundred credits. I was going shopping for something more than books. My master wanted me to have fun, so I'd go all out for the occasion. Maybe then he'd leave me alone.  
It was early afternoon and the party wouldn't be until later in the evening so I had time to window shop. I'd heard some of the girls in my classes talking about this all-inclusive shop just off the Senatorial Boulevard that did make-up, hair and you could find and change into clothing. I was determined to find it. As I walked, I realized just how isolated I'd been.

I saw Padawan Kenobi, but never once talked to him.

I heard others talk about clothing shops; I never went with them.

I had no idea how to act at a party; in fact, I'd never been to a party.

Suddenly I was depressed and panicked at the same time. Was I supposed to buy a present? Was me showing up enough? Was there other etiquette to this party business that I was woefully ignorant of?

There in the middle of the Senatorial Boulevard I felt tears dribble down my face. I could see myself in my mind's eye, a petite human female, with mousy brown hair and dark green eyes. There is nothing special about her face and figure and definitely nothing special about her personality. I had always just been someone in everyone's class, or my master's Padawan, nothing more or less.

Pathetic and lonely.

"Are you all right, Padawan?"

I looked up startled and found myself staring into deep blue eyes. I smiled tremulously and began wiping the tears away. He was a master, I could tell just by looking at him, but I didn't know him. I didn't know a lot of the masters, even of the Padawans I schooled with.

"Yes, sir, I just-" I felt so forlorn. "I was just feeling pitiful. My master wants me to go to a party and I-I'm not the party type."

"Why?"

I've always hated that question. "I like reading, and music and stuff. I don't interact very well with my peers. They all...seem so silly," I finish lamely. "That sounds horrible, sir, I'm sorry. It's not very Jedi of me, I know."

He raised an eyebrow at my comment but said nothing. After a moment's awkward silence on my part and just silence on his, the master finally smiled at me. "Why don't you go inside, buy something nice for this party, pamper yourself. It will give you some confidence, Padawan. You'll be surprised how far that goes."

"Master, may I ask a question?"

He turned back to me, having readied himself to leave. "Yes?"

"Do you think I should bring a present?"

He smiled, a lovely smile through his salt and pepper beard. "If you'd like, Padawan, I don't think it would be amiss. Who is it for?"

I was suddenly shy. "Padawan Kenobi," I whispered.

He laughed and I assumed he was laughing at my shyness, which made me blush. "I have it on good authority that Padawan Kenobi loves presents."

I blushed again.

"Padawan, keep your chin up. You are a lovely young woman and there's no need to feel insecure. A Jedi has confidence in herself and her fellow Jedi." His stern words, softened by a smile on his face, were enough to bolster me somewhat.

I bowed respectfully to him, turned and marched myself right into that huge store.

It was...fabulous, everything I thought a store like this should be. I felt positively mousy compared to the glittery and fashionable shoppers and salesclerks.

"May I help you?" A rather snooty Twilek salesclerk walked up to me, eyeing my brown Jedi robes and tunic warily.

"I need some party clothes." I heard my voice tremble and steeled myself. "I want to make a good impression."

"What's your spending limit?" she asked, warming to me a little. I held out my credit chip and she smiled at me. "That's not much here, but," she leaned in conspiratorially, "I'm willing to cut you some slack. Come on, you look like you need to relax and have fun."

I blinked as she became a whirlwind. She was very pretty. She also knew her stuff. Mullet, as she introduced herself, pulled me to a special backroom where several women of various races were going through what looked like torture to me.

"You want to make a good impression, you wish to dazzle?" She preened in front of a mirror a moment before turning back to me. "There is someone in particular you wish to dazzle?" I smiled, unable to deny it. She nodded knowingly at me. "You have much potential, but you Jedi, you never fix yourselves up to impress!" She waved a hand around as if dismissing our non-vain ways. "Let's get to work!"

She was a whirlwind of activity, directing and ordering other clerks around me. This green gunk was shmeared over my face and allowed to harden. They peeled it off, taking most of my skin with it. This was followed by lathering on a foaming cream on my face that took the burning sensation out. The excess was wiped off and when I glanced in the mirror my face had a pink, glowing quality to it.

"The redness will fade but now your complexion is blemish-free and very lovely," approved Mullet with a critical eye. "I think that plums or earth tones will enhance her natural beauty."

"My what?" I laughed, getting caught up in Mullet's whirl.

Mullet and the three women helping her looked at me as if startled. "Your natural beauty," repeated Mullet, as if speaking to a child.

"I'm not beautiful," I protested with a sigh. "I'm passable." They stared at me in shock. "I am."

"You are blind, but it is refreshing," announced Mullet. "You are very lovely, my dear, and we will prove it."

I was shoved into a sonic shower, sans clothing, allowing the sonic bursts to cleanse my skin and relax my muscles. My hair was cleaned and styled into a sweeping bun, allowing curls to frame my face.

Clad in a fluffy robe I examined myself again in the mirror as the girls worked their magic. Makeup was put on my face, my eyes and lips enhanced. By the time they were done, I thought I looked like a china doll.

"That's not me." I peered at myself closely in the mirror.

Mullet laughed. "I told you that you were lovely. Now to find you a stunning outfit that's within your budget."

The four of them pulled me toward the clothing racks and quickly checked my size, their measuring tapes snapping as they measured my arms, height, waist and bust.

"She's young, still, and as she is a Jedi, nothing glitzy. Tasteful yet still sexy. She has a lithe, athletic figure, occupational plus for a Jedi." Mullet leaned in a eyed me again. "Greens, wines, or perhaps jewel tones. She has nice long legs, a short skirt or some form-fitting pants." The other three girls scattered to search for clothing.

Outfit after outfit was tried on yet none met Mullet's approval. "There must be something!" she cried dramatically. I grinned at her melodrama but wisely said nothing.

"There is one, Mullet," one of the helpers said timidly, "but it's out of her price range."

Mullet raised an eyebrow. "Which?" she demanded. The girl fetched the item and Mullet glanced at the tag. "I'll discount her facial treatment and it'll work perfectly!"

"I can't do that," I protested.

Mullet turned to me and ordered me to be quiet much like a army general. "Allow me to indulge myself, my dear." Mullet's eyes begged with me and I capitulated.

"Alright," I sighed.

"Put this on!" she ordered. I complied and then walked back to the full length mirror.

The woman standing in the mirror couldn't possibly be me. My brown hair actually had some reddish highlights in it I'd never noticed before. The upswept style was actually a bunch of braids, pulling my hair back into a half-bun and allowing it to cascade in tiny braids down my back. My eyes were huge in my face and my lips made a pouty bow of reddish-plum hue. My skin was creamy and smooth.

The outfit definitely was the right one, I had to admit. It was a one piece set, a dark wine dress that had a matte look to it. It was soft material, rather heavy but not warm or constricting. It had tiny little straps that held it up and fitted perfectly along every curve of my body.

It was sexy.

I looked sexy.

"Wow," I whispered.

One of the girls slipped my feet into some low pumps and another clipped the tag off the dress. Mullet placed two small studs of some dark red stone earrings into my ears and then clipped a matching necklace on a delicate chain around my neck. "Perfect," she said with an approving nod.

"I can't do this," I said, beginning to panic. I looked too overdressed.

Mullet lifted her chin. "My dear, come here," she ordered. She motioned me to a curtain and peeked around the edge. "Look here."

I peeked. There shopping and giggling were two female Padawans that I had in my Forensic Science class. They were often flirting with Padawan Kenobi. One girl was holding a skimpy jumpsuit of bright blue up to herself while her friend shook her head.

"They shop here often, my dear. If they can, you definitely can." I turned back to Mullet, who winked at me. "They will be going to this party too?" I nodded numbly. "Then I shall endeavor to make you shine so much brighter than they. In fact, we have done so! You are stunning and none of them will expect you to look as you do. You did not, so imagine how surprised and stunned they will be."

"I look...wrong," I said half-heartedly, staring at myself in the mirror again, knowing I was ready to give in.

"No, miss," piped up one of the girls, "you look right."

"Buck up, have faith in yourself, be brave." Mullet poked me playfully between the shoulder blades. "How can you impress your man if you do not?"

"I don't have a man," I murmured as I felt my face heating up again.

I saw Mullet share a knowing glance with the other helpers. "No, but I will bet you will by this evening's end."

Squaring my shoulders I nodded. "I'll give it my best shot."

"That's the spirit!" cheered on Mullet. I handed her the credit chip and she disappeared to the register.

When she returned she handed me another chip with fifty credits on it. "Mullet," I began but she waved my protest away.

"It is not charity, it is a debt paid. A Jedi saved me from being a slave to a very horrible Hutt. She brought me here and remained my friend until she was killed many years ago. I can never repay her in person for all she did for me, but I can help you in her place."

I blinked back tears. "You didn't have to repay her, Mullet," I told the Twilek woman seriously. "To a Jedi, friends are the greatest treasure there is."

Mullet beamed at me. "Come back and see me, little Jedi Padawan. I will have so much fun dressing you up." I hugged her good bye and left the store, taking care to avoid the other two Padawans, who were still shopping. Mullet had joined them and was now directing them to the bargain area. I grinned to myself as Mullet held up a perfectly awful outfit and began to sing it's praises.

With fifty credits still in hand and two hours to go until the party began, I decided to treat myself to dinner and find a gift. And not just any gift, it had to be perfect.

I went through store after store, amazed at how different I was treated dressed like some senator's daughter or wife than if I was still in my Jedi tunic. Mullet had assured me that she would have the tunics sent back to the Temple so all I had with me was my handbag. I had purposefully insisted on one large enough to carry my lightsaber since I wasn't returning directly to the Temple. A Jedi must always be prepared, I had told Mullet.

After a nice dinner that wasn't too expensive, I shopped some more. I had a half an hour before the party started but I knew that being late wasn't bad. Sometimes being late is a good thing.

I had ten minutes left and had given up. I was walking back to the Temple when I noticed a shop I had not gone into. It was small and not very prepossessing. I'm not discriminating and never judge by the outside so I entered.

"Ah, lovely lady!" greeted the cheerful salesman. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a birthday present for a ... friend," I said, stumbling over the word 'friend'. I guess Padawan Kenobi could be considered a friend, but I wasn't sure. More like an acquaintance.

"Is this friend a boy or a girl?" questioned the salesman still smiling broadly.

"Boy."

"Ah, and what is his occupation?" The salesman was a Gran and his eyestalks waggled at me. I grinned at him.

"A Jedi Padawan."

"Ah, a Jedi Padawan, they are always tough to shop for," nodded the Gran salesman. "Never fear, I have just the thing." He bustled to some room behind a beaded curtain. The shop was like a shop out of a bad holovid. "Here we are! A fine meditation crystal!"

My jaw dropped. He wasn't kidding. Rarely were Kyber crystals used for meditation, as they carried the wrong Force energy for such channeling. Instead they were used in the construction of the lightsaber. It was the energy director of the beam. It also determined the color of the blade and the strength of the energy blade. There is occasionally a rare Kyber crystal that serves a better purpose as a focus of meditative energy. I'd read that many of the ancient Jedi carried such stones in their pouches when they used such ancient and lost techniques as battle meditation.

"How much?" I asked, my voice surprisingly controlled despite being shaken to the core.

The Gran looked speculatively at me, as if analyzing my reaction. I kept my features schooled into passivity. His eyestalks waggled a moment as he thought. "Thirty credits?" he haggled.

"Sold." I slapped down the credit chip and he wrapped the crystal carefully. I got my leftover credits back and grinned to myself as I left the shop. The Force hummed around me, strong around the bag in my right hand. I stopped a little boutique and got a small gift bag and tissue paper. I placed wrapped crystal in the gift bag and set back out for the Temple.

The East Meditation Gardens were usually reserved for Padawan meditation and get-togethers. Padawan Kenobi was quite popular and well known. His master was the famous Qui-Gon Jinn, a knight of some rebellious renown. I'd never seen Qui-Gon Jinn, that I knew of anyway, but I'd heard my master talking with Master Yoda and Master Windu about him on many occasions.

"Padawan Thurgant?" I froze and turned around, feeling suddenly self-conscious. It was Master Mace Windu, seemingly conjured out of thin air by my thought of him. The master I had spoken with earlier this afternoon was with him.

I bowed, not too low that I revealed anything, but still with great respect. Mace Windu was a great Jedi and I was often in awe of him. If I had one ambition it was to be on the High Council.

"Master Windu, I can explain why I'm not in uniform."

"Going to my Padawan's birthday party, I'd wager," laughed the other master.

"Your..Padawan is..Kenobi?" I asked in a strangled voice, stunned. "You're Qui-Gon Jinn?"

He bowed to me with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Guilty as charged, but don't hold it against me, Padawan Thurgant."

"She looks like a fish. Padawan, close your mouth. You look like you're going to pass out. I was merely going to compliment you on your outfit. You look positively stunning!" Master Windu smiled warmly at me. "I guess I'm old-fashioned, but I've always thought Jedi didn't need fancy outfits to show our real selves."

Master Jinn winked at me as he replied, "Even Jedi need added incentive to know our true potential, Mace."

They complimented me again and waved me on my way. My confidence was increased immeasurably. That two of our greatest Jedi Masters thought that my enforced indulging had created a newer and better me was extremely flattering. It didn't hurt that they weren't too bad looking themselves, even if they were older.

With a confident step I entered the East Meditation garden, smiling to myself and swinging the gift bag cheerfully. I took notice but ignored the turning heads as I walked by and the whispered comments. There was a table set up next to the food table where there was a pile of gifts. I set my little bag on the table and nodded in satisfaction to myself.

"Orry Thurgant? Is that you?" I turned around and came nose to chest with Padawan Garen Muln, a good friend of Padawan Kenobi.

"Hello, Garen, I didn't know you and your master had come back." I smiled at him. Garen's master and mine were good friends, so I knew Garen fairly well.

"Wow, you look wonderful!" he complimented. He held a hand out. "I must have a dance before someone else sweeps you away."

Feeling suddenly carefree, I laughed and placed my hand in his. We danced the rest of the song and through the next song. He took my handbag and placed it on a table. After several songs of dancing we walked back to the table where my purse was and I froze.

There, toying with the strap of the bag, was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

My mouth went dry again and I suddenly felt myself going shy again. Kenobi looked up and smiled at us.

"There you are, Garen. It's my birthday and you're hogging all the pretty girls." Kenobi complained good-naturedly, slapping his friend playfully on the upper arm. "Hi," he said, smiling at me. "Glad you could come."

"I-I-I," I stuttered. Mullet's face loomed in my mind. 'You are beautiful and confident,' she informed me pertly. I smiled at the image. "Happy Birthday, Padawan Kenobi."

"Please, Obi-Wan," he insisted, taking the chair that Garen was holding out for me and pushing it in. "I must insist that you come with me for something to drink."

Garen frowned at Obi-Wan but I winked at him. Garen's frown turned into a smile and he chuckled. He'd known I'd had a crush on Obi-Wan for so long and had often teased me about it.

"Okay," I agreed, feeling more confident each minute that passed.

"I don't remember seeing you around," Obi-Wan said offhandedly as he ladled a cupful of punch.

My happiness faded. "We have Forensics together," I told him curtly, grabbing the cup and looking away. I ignored the perplexed look on his face.

"Orry?" I arched an eyebrow at him, hurt at his flabbergasted expression. "You look great out of uniform."

"Thank you," I said stiffly and marched back to the table to sit with Garen. My feelings were smarting from the bruising they'd just been given, even though I knew that he spoke the truth.

I noted that Obi-Wan was halfway back to our table before several other girls waylaid him and his attention was quickly distracted. I leaned over to Garen. "He's kind of fickle, isn't he?"

Garen laughed. "Obi-Wan? Fickle? No, more like bewildered. He doesn't understand why everyone makes such a fuss over him. There isn't a vain bone in that boy's body."

I looked at Garen in disbelief. "You're joking!" I exclaimed. "He's perfect, he's exquisite, he's..he's..."

"Coming this way," finished Garen. "And I'm out of here. You wore that for a reason, Orry, I suggest you use it to your advantage." I blushed as Garen winked at me.

"Um, Orry, I didn't mean to make you mad." Obi-Wan sat in Garen's recently vacated seat. "You're just so quiet and I never see you at other gatherings and stuff. I thought you didn't do this sort of stuff."

I shrugged, looking away. "I usually don't, but my master insisted. So I decided to splurge. No big deal."

"No, big deal," he countered. "You look smashing." I looked hesitantly at him. "No, really." He looked ruefully down at his plain black pants and grey shirt. "Bant said these pants looked good on me and Siri gave me this shirt, so I thought I'd better wear it."

I smiled, warming back up to him. He was endearing. "You look good too," I told him.

Soon we were chatting and joking with each other. After another few moments we were deep in discussion over forensic techniques and which ones we thought were more conclusive to faster results. We both forgot the party raging around us.

"Hey, Kenobi! Open the gifts already!" shouted a male Padawan who was wrapped around a female Twilek Padawan.

"Alright, alright," Obi-Wan laughed and stood up. Before I could react, he grabbed my hand. "I pronounce you my official present helper."

"I," I tried to protest but he didn't give me a chance. Suddenly the center of attention, I thought I was going to die. I could see all the girls staring holes into me and all the guys seemed to be checking me out. My previous insecurity about what I looked like and measured up kicked in with a vengeance and I tried to flee. Obi-Wan had a good grasp on my hand though and I couldn't get free.

All the way to the front of the room he took me and then stood me next to the presents. "Just hand them to me one at a time, no need to panic," he muttered, grimacing at the "birthday chair". It was garishly decorated with floating balloons and tinsel. He looked so utterly ridiculous sitting in the chair that I laughed with everyone else.

I began passing him gifts. He'd read who the gift was from and then open it. He got several very nice gifts but most were goofy, fun things that only young people could enjoy. They were never my type of gifts personally and from the look in Obi-Wan's eyes, visibly only close-up, they weren't his either.

I purposefully kept my gift last, wondering if I should just hide it while I had the chance. It was much more appropriate for a master to give a Padawan than a Padawan to give a Padawan. It was conspicuously like a gift someone like me would give another Padawan, despite its rarity. I began to wonder if maybe I should have just saved it for when I had a Padawan.

"Orry." Obi-Wan nudged my leg, grinning up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Gift?"

"What?"

He pointed at the table on the other side of me. My gift was sitting alone on the table, mocking me. I had handed him all of the gifts while daydreaming. I must have looked so stupid. I thought I heard some muffled laughter and was immediately mortified. I was out of my depth here, why did my master insist I come here?!

I began to run, pushing through the crowd, ignoring Garen and Obi-Wan's calls of my name. The panic was rising in my chest and I felt like I couldn't breath. I got through the crowd and ran out of the room, heading toward my master and my quarters. The door opened when I pushed in the lock code and I stumbled through. The door swished closed behind me and I heard my master call my name in puzzlement.

Crying and hating myself for feeling so inferior, I slammed the door to my room shut behind me. My master hammered on the door. "Wrong something is!" he called out. "Tell me you will!"

"I'm okay, Master, I just..." My voice cracked. "I just don't feel well is all." I heard my master sigh and felt worse.

I'd disappointed him.

I cried myself asleep.

The next morning, I looked like a bantha had run me over. I refused to go to the Healer's Ward and go to class. Nothing my master could do or say could coax me into it either. He finally gave up.

Garen stopped by before lunch and tried to talk me into going to lunch with him. "What's wrong? You just ran out. Did you get sick? We're worried about you, Orry."

"Go away, Garen. I don't care. It was all just silly." I locked myself in my refresher room and turned on the shower so I wouldn't have to hear him.

An hour later, I crawled out and laid stomach down on the bed, my head hanging over the side, staring dejectedly at the floor. A piece of the carpet was sticking up higher than the other strands.

"I'm such an idiot," I informed it. "What was I thinking? I don't function well at those kind of parties. I'm a study and be serious type of person."

Predictably, the carpet didn't answer me.

"And I'll bet Obi-Wan hated my present. I mean, how goofy, a stupid rock. Okay, it's not stupid, in fact, it's an awesome Jedi present, but I mean what kind of person gives another person a rock for their birthday? Birthdays are supposed to milestones, time for celebration. You're supposed to be frivolous on your birthday." I sighed.

"Actually it's my second favorite birthday present."

The voice startled me so much that I rolled off the bed. I popped my head up over the side. There standing in my doorway, looking sheepish, was Obi-Wan.

"O-obi-Wan, h-hi," I stammered. My mind registered what he said. "What did you say?"

"Did you know for my thirteenth birthday Master Qui-Gon gave me a rock? I was so disappointed, I thought he had no regard for me and had given it to me because he didn't care enough to find me a present." He grinned lopsidedly. "I didn't take into account that he'd only had me as his apprentice for a few days and didn't have time to realize it was my birthday let alone get a gift." He waved a hand at my open mouth shock. "Long story, but needless to say, that rock turned out to be special. It had it's own Force signature and it helped me when I needed it most. He couldn't be there in person but through that rock he was still there to help me. I take it with me everywhere."

"But-" I began but he held up a hand.

"That crystal is special. You knew that when you bought it. You bought it for me, right, it wasn't just sitting around in your closet?" I numbly registered that he was teasing me and nodded. "I'm honored that you gave me such a treasure. Those crystals are so rare and you gave it to me, a guy you hardly know when you could have saved it for another future person in your life."

I felt tears well in my eyes again and I looked at the carpet.

"Orry." I didn't respond. "You didn't look stupid." I didn't believe him. "Everyone thought you looked great. We were all surprised because you...well, you don't usually go out of your way to socialize. You're always so quiet, so studious. You're so smart and you're going to be a great Jedi Knight one day. I mean look at who you have for a master. Master Yeddo is as wise as Master Yoda."

I looked up at Obi-Wan. "He made me go."

He smiled at me. "Yeah, he told me. Master Yeddo also said you have a crush on me." My face flamed and I looked down at the floor again. "Which is kind of interesting, considering -"

His voice trailed off and I looked at him again. "Considering what?" I asked, curious why he looked embarrassed.

"I have a crush on you too." Obi-Wan looked green at making that confession. I could sympathize with his feelings but I was too distracted by his words.

"Me?" I squeaked.

"That so hard to imagine? I mean, so what that you don't go to parties and stuff. You're pretty and smart and you're not silly like some of the other girls." Obi-Wan clamped his mouth shut and his cheeks flushed red. He took two steps forward and held out the pale green crystal I had given him for his birthday. "So you want to go into the Meditation Gardens and see how this thing works?"

I smiled, feeling light-hearted of a sudden. "Sure." I shrugged. "Let me wash my face." I walked to the refresher room but he caught my arm as I walked by him. He pulled me over in front of him and lifted my chin.

"You look fine. I like my girls slightly tear-stained. It makes me feel like a hero, saving them from some horrible fate." He brushed his lips across mine. "Your master said you always feel alone. Well, Padawan Thurgant, I'm here to tell you that you aren't alone anymore."

* * *

It's been a couple of years since Obi-Wan had his twenty-first birthday. I can happily report that we have been an 'item' since then. I have several good friends, male and female. Mullet takes great delight in informing me every time I see her that I owe my smiles to her brilliance. I'm willing to concede the point, but privately I have to give credit to my smug master, who keeps insisting on saying 'I told you' every time I come from study groups or parties.

Obi-Wan and Master Jinn were sent on a mission a few days ago and before that Obi-Wan was working a special case here on Coruscant looking for a lost Knight. We haven't seen each other much these past few weeks, but that's okay. It's part of being a Jedi and we know we're here for each other.

We're never alone.


End file.
